


Christmas Day on PWP-3SX

by XWingKC



Series: Shipmas 2020 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shipmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: This is nothing but some hardcore porn with multiple partners. If that is not your thing, then please do not read this.Prompts:6 - Christmas Day on PWP-3XS1 - Desire
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Shipmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063637
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	Christmas Day on PWP-3SX

SG-1 stepped through the Gate on PWP-3SX. They appeared to be in some sort of an underground bunker. It was well maintained, and the electricity was on. Lights were illuminated and they could see long corridors in front of them, and behind them. 

All four of them walked down the steps from the Gate. The Colonel looked around before splitting his team up. There were Christmas lights up all over the building. In the center of the room down the ramp from the Stargate was a huge Christmas tree decorated in lights, bows, and tinsel.

“Definite Earth origin here with the Christmas decorations,” Daniel said.

“Indeed,” said Teal’c. 

“OK, Daniel, Teal’c, you walk back that way,” he said, pointing to their rear, “Carter and I got up front,” he said. 

The team split up and went exploring the underground bunker. Carter noticed pipes and conduit with arrows and levers. These were for water, plumbing, and electricity. O’Neill noticed many doors along the way, and steel grating underfoot.

“Carter, you take that side, I’ll get this side. Holler if you find anything,” O’Neill said.

“Yes, sir,” she replied. 

Sam walked over to the other side of the bunker. It was quite large. The ceiling was at least four or five stories above them, dwarfing the Christmas tree, which had to be at least one story tall. When she looked down through the grate, she couldn't tell how far down the bunker went. She remained on the level which they currently were on. The further she got to the side, the more she lost visual contact with the Colonel.

She got to the side of the bunker and started opening doors. The doors were all decorated with Christmas wrapping paper, lights, or other Christmas decorations. Sam opened the first door, and the inside looked like an office. No one was in it, but there were Christmas lights up along the corners of the ceiling and walls, outlining the square room and providing light. 

She opened the next door. It looked to be a lounge of some sort, with a mini kitchen inside. The refrigerator had Christmas cards taped to it. Again, the room was vacant. The first six doors she opened were also decorated, but the room behind the decorated doors had no one inside.

The seventh door she opened stopped her in her tracks. The room was darkened with a column in the middle of the room that ran from floor to ceiling. The column had Christmas lights and tinsel wrapped around it, making it look like a Christmas tree. 

Connected to the column was some sort of an electronic platform bed. The bed was lined with Christmas lights, too, giving the room quite the ambiance. Tubes and cables were protruding from a hole in the column, and connected to the bed. It seemed to be powering the bed.

All of that was not what stopped Sam in her tracks. What stopped her was what was laying on the bed. There laying before her, in his birthday suit glory, was Colonel O’Neill. His feet were towards the door, his head closest to the column. She had a perfect view of what made the Colonel a man.

She stared at his naked body, her eyes stopping and lingering on the one area between his legs. She had the urge to lick him. She shook the thoughts from her head and got back on track.

“Sir!” she yelled. “Sir, wake up,” she yelled.

“Sir? What happened? We couldn’t have been separated more than ten minutes. What’s going on sir?” she asked, then waited for a reply. 

When she moved closer to the bed to see what was going on, the door shut behind her. She ran back to the door to open it. It would not open up. 

“Dammit!” she yelled.

She turned around just as the naked Colonel popped his head up to look at her. He had a Santa hat on his head. When he saw her, he smiled, and his crotch twitched. She blushed and averted her eyes.

“Um, sir, what happened?” she said, looking around the room for something to cover him up with. “How’d you get in here?”

“Sam. Hi, Merry Christmas!” he said, sitting up and moving his legs to the side of the bed. “How’d I get in here? I live here,” he said. 

“Sir, come on. We just got here. Your clothes are gone, and you most certainly don’t live here,” Sam said, her eyes moving back to his crotch.

He noticed her watching him, and he got a smile on his face. He stood up and turned to face her. She tried to avert her eyes.

“You like what you see?” he asked.

She looked back at him and noticed a small, blue light on his wrist. To him, it looked like she was looking at his dick. She walked up to him and he started to grow bigger. She grabbed his wrist, and he went full mast.

“Sir, what is this?” she asked, turning his wrist so he could see the blue light.

“Oh. That’s my charging port.”

“Your _what_?” she exclaimed. 

“Ya, after we returned from a mission gone bad, we found out we were androids. I need to be charged. I’m electric, boogie woogie woogie,” he said, shaking his hips side to side, making his dick move from side to side. 

“Sam, you should remember all of this. You are one of us, too,” he said.

“What are you talking about? I’m human, made of flesh and bones. What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know but when we wake up, you and I usually, you know,” he said, taking his cock in his hand and stroking himself a few times.

“Sir, stop. Please. Wait. What do you mean, ‘you and I’? There’s an electric me out there?” 

“Somewhere. Maybe? It isn’t you?” he said, continuing to stroke himself. He noticed her watching him hold his cock in his hand. “Want to touch it? It feels real. Just like you dream about, Sam.”

She averted her eyes again and went back to the door to try to get out of the room. She was still locked in. She felt him press his body against her back. He put his mouth on the back of her neck.

“You know you want this, Sam. You’ve wanted this for a long time. You can have me and no one will ever know but me and you,” he said, reaching around to grab her breasts over her uniform. 

He kissed her neck, and unhooked her P-90 from behind her. She let him undo her outer jacket. Then she turned to look at him.

“You look just like him,” she said.

“I am him,” he said, then kissed her.

She let him kiss her senseless and she found him removing her clothes as they walked back to the platform bed. He had her sit after he got her shirt and bra off. He bent forward and took her breasts into his mouth one at a time. 

She put her hand behind his head, holding his mouth to her breasts. She started moaning, her body filling with hot desire. He popped his mouth off of one and looked her in the eye. He did look rather cute in the Santa hat.

She was looking at him with questions, but also looking at him like she wanted him to fuck her senseless. 

“Get my boots off,” she commanded.

He did as she said, then she helped him get her pants off. She sat back down on the end of the bed. It was a little cold but she didn’t care. He knelt down in front of her and spread her legs. He slid his hands up the inside of her thighs until he got to her apex. He motioned for her to spread her legs open. He put his fingers between her, and spread her lips open. He gazed into her pink warmth.

“You look the same,” he said. Then he dove his tongue into her and she cried out.

His fingers were so long and strong. She has dreamed of him touching her for years now. She has imagined those fingers spreading her and entering her, and curling up inside of her as he sucks her tits or kisses her until she comes all over those fingers. 

She grabbed both of her breasts as she put her legs up over his shoulders, which gave him better access. And then he did it. He placed two of his long fingers inside of her as his tongue continued to swirl around her clit. 

All of her dreams about those fingers could not compare to the real feeling of having them inside of her. He gently flipped his wrist and curled those fingers up and around inside of her as he kept his mouth on her. The man, or robot, has skill. He has game. 

One of her hands went to his head to try to guide him where she needed him. But he was going to do what he wanted to do, and she was willing to take it. 

He had her worked up. She pinched her nipples harder and opened her legs wider. He slid his hands up the back of her thighs and held her legs open wide, and tilted her hips up towards his face as he feasted on her. She leaned back onto her elbows ready to come when she saw the door open.

There in the door stood Colonel O’Neill. Her eyes went wide as the other O’Neill, the one with his head between her legs, kept his assault on her clit. She couldn’t help it. She screamed as she came in his mouth as the other O’Neill watched. O’Neill at the door could do nothing more than watch what was happening before him.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he yelled.

Sam was still moaning, and electric Santa Jack’s head was still between her legs.

“Sir, it’s not what you think,” she said through her orgasmic panting.

Electric Jack stopped and stood up and turned to O’Neill. Sam whimpered as he took his mouth away from her. Her hand went down between her own legs and she massaged herself through the rest of her orgasm.

“Oh, I think it is exactly what it looks like,” electric Jack said.

O’Neill just stood and stared at his double, who was wearing nothing more than a Santa hat. Electric Jack wiped his face of Sam’s juices. O’Neill clearly saw electric Jack had a full hard on. He stared at it and wondered if it was the exact same as his. He felt his own cock twitch as he looked behind electric Jack at Sam who still had one hand between her legs, and the other pinching a nipple. 

O’Neill took his P-90 off and put it by Sam’s. He unbuttoned his pants, and lowered them. He took his cock in his hand and got himself hard, which wasn’t difficult due to a naked Sam behind him.

He looked at electric Jack once he was hard, and turned so their hips almost touched. O’Neill compared their sizes.

“Huh,” O’Neill said. “Not bad.”

“We should be a complete match,” electric Jack said, “But, can you do this?” 

Electric Jack lifted his shaft up to his stomach and held it there. He used his other hand and pointed to his balls. O’Neill watched as electric Jack independently moved his balls up and down, and left and right. O’Neill thought of the AC/DC song as electric Jack bounced his balls to the left and to the right.

“Nice,” he said in his best cartoon voice, “But, no. I can’t do that. But can you do this?” O’Neill asked.

O’Neill removed his outer jacket and shirt, then started to move his pecs up and down, one at a time.

“Of course I can do that,” electric Jack said. “How about this?” 

Electric Jack then moved his boobs up and down at the same time he moved his balls up and down. O’Neill looked defeated. He had nothing to lose, so he figured he’d ask electric Jack the next question.

“So. Is it real? I mean. May I?” he asked, motioning with his hand that he would like to touch electric Jack’s cock.

“Sure. Why not,” electric Jack said. 

O’Neill turned to electric Jack and took his cock in his hand. He gripped his own cock with his other hand and compared the both. His cock in his left hand, electric Jack’s cock in his right hand.

“Feels the same to me. Same size, too,” O’Neill said.

The two men heard an exasperated cry from behind them. They both turned towards naked Sam on the bed, O’Neill still having both cocks in his hands.

"Would one or both of you please fuck me! You can play with each other when you are done with me!" 

The two men looked at Sam. She was still massaging herself. Each Jack looked at each other, then looked at each other’s cocks. They were both at full mast and ready to fly. Electric Jack looked at O’Neill.

“Please, after you,” he said.

“Why, thank you,” O’Neill said.

O’Neill walked over to the absolutely naked Sam the bed, and put himself between Sam’s legs. He looked at her and saw the desire in her eyes.

“You sure about this?” he asked her.

“Very sure. I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Me too. Just didn’t expect it to be like this. I was thinking more privately. More intimate.”

“Jack, shut up and get that inside me,” she said, reaching from her clit to O’Neill’s dick.

O’Neill positioned himself at her entrance, and looked at her one more time. He leaned down and took her head in his hands and kissed her softly, but passionately, before slowly sliding himself up and over her, making sure to get her juices all over him. He slid along her clit for a few strokes before letting himself slide into home.

The height of the table was perfect. Almost like it was made for fucking like this. Sam took all of him inside of her. She reached her legs around behind him and grabbed his ass with her heels and pulled him in tighter with each thrust he gave. O’Neill let out a growl as he watched her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts.

Electric Jack got up on the table bed behind Sam and grabbed her breasts, and tweaked her nipples in his hands as O’Neill slid his cock in and out of her. Then electric Jack slowly laid her down on the bed. 

O’Neill was still inside her, and he put her ankles in his hands and held her legs up and open so he could watch himself disappear deep inside her. Electric Jack turned his back to O’Neill, and straddled Sam’s head. He bent forward on all fours, and lowered his cock so she could put it in her mouth. 

She did not object. She grabbed electric Jack’s cock with one hand and gently guided him down into her mouth. He felt so real. She used her empty hand to massage her clit. Electric Jack gently thrust into Sam’s mouth, but not enough to choke her. It was like he was practiced at this. He swore Sam was smiling as she blew him.

“What is your favorite thing to eat, Sam?” electric Jack said, looking down to her.

She popped him out of her mouth, her breasts still shaking with each of O’Neill’s thrusts. She looked up at electric Jack with a grin.

“Blue Jell-O,” she replied, then took him right back into her mouth. 

O’Neill continued to fuck Sam as she blew electric Jack. O’Neill could do nothing more than stare down where he was disappearing inside of Sam. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she had electric Jack in her mouth. It was like he was watching her blow himself. It was strange, but he liked it.

O’Neill felt an orgasm rip through Sam’s body, and her other hand rubbed her clit faster right as electric Jack came in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted his sweet ejaculate. She milked every last drop out of him.

“Oh my god, that tastes just like blue Jell-O! How can you do that?” she asked electric Jack. She was still stroking him, her tongue out circling his tip, trying to get every drop out of him. 

“I’m a robot. There’s a lot I can do,” he said, looking at Jack and indicating it was time to switch positions. 

This time, Electric Jack got up on the bed. Sam climbed up on him and straddled him. She lowered herself down on top of him and fully sheathed him. Electric Jack sucked at her nipples before laying back fully on the table.

O’Neill put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, indicating for her to lean down on top of electric Jack. O’Neill had found a bottle of lube in the room. Again, he thought this was odd, like this was planned or something. He didn’t really care right now. 

He covered his cock in the lube, and then lubed up Sam’s ass. O’Neill climbed on the table bed. He put one knee down, and put his other foot on the table, giving him some leverage. With Sam leaning forward with electric Jack inside of her, O’Neill slowly slid his cock into Sam’s ass. None of them were going to last long like this. But for some reason, the guys did.

Electric Jack continued to thrust up, as O’Neill continued to thrust down. O’Neill reached around Sam and grabbed her tits from behind. He lifted her up slightly towards him, supporting her weight in his hands. He ran her nipples through his fingers, and ran his mouth and teeth along her neck. Electric Jack reached down between him and Sam and made small circles on her clit as he filled her from below.

Sam came again quickly. Before electric Jack came again, he stopped thrusting. He looked up at O’Neill and motioned for them to change positions again. 

For their next moves, O’Neill laid down on the bed. Sam grabbed a washcloth and baby wipe, which conveniently had been placed in the room. She stroked O’Neill clean, as electric Jack sucked on her breasts. After she cleaned off O’Neill, she climbed on top of him in 69 formation.

With O’Neill in Sam’s mouth, and O’Neill eating Sam out, electric Jack got up on the bed. He had to move his knees on either side of O’Neill’s head, then spread Sam’s legs wide. He entered Sam from behind. 

Electric Jack’s balls were bouncing off of O’Neill’s face, so O’Neill took one of his hands and held Sam’s hip as he ate her out, and used his other hand to tickle electric Jacks balls.

He thought to himself that he was tickling his own balls. The next thing O’Neill knew is that he felt electric Jack’s balls vibrating. He stopped his feasting on Sam, and looked up at electric Jack’s ball sacks as they slapped his forehead.

“What the hell?” O’Neill asked with fascination.

“Oh, I guess I’m a vibrator, too,” electric Jack said.

“Sam, you gotta feel this,” O’Neill said.

Sam still had O’Neill’s cock in her mouth, and all she did was give them a muffled and erotic, “Mm-hmm.” Electric Jack’s cock was still inside of her, so she was feeling every single thrust and vibration that he was giving out.

Sam wrapped her hand around O’Neill’s cock and stroked him as she blew him. But the two Jack’s had her ready to come again. She wanted all of it. 

With a few more thrusts and vibrations from electric Jack, and a few more tongue circles on her clit, Sam came. This time she took her mouth off of O’Neill’s cock and let out the most amazing noises that O’Neill had ever heard come from her. 

He helped her ride out her orgasm, using his tongue on her clit as electric Jack’s balls still slapped his forehead. She continued to gently stroke O’Neill.

It took a lot of energy out of electric Jack to have this much sex. It was almost time for him to recharge. He pulled out of Sam, and came all over her back. He got up off the table bed, and helped Sam get down. O’Neill sat up and smiled at Sam. 

Electric Jack put the Santa hat on O’Neill, then he excused himself to go clean up and recharge in the back, leaving O’Neill and Sam alone in the room.

O’Neill sat back down on the edge of the table bed. She turned to put her back towards him, and handed O’Neill a baby wipe. He wiped electric Jack’s blue Jello-O tasting secretion off of her back. The both thought it was odd for a robot to be able to come. 

She turned around and climbed up his body facing him, and straddled his hips. She looked down at him and smiled.

“You doing OK?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” she replied, “but what about you? You haven’t come yet,” she said, a little seductively.

“Oh I will, c’mere,” he said, and pulled her in and kissed her. Their tongues met, sharing the taste of her between them. Sam licked his face of her juices, and lifted her body his until her opening slid up against the head of his cock. 

He put some more lube on him and her. Then she positioned him at her entrance, and took him fully into her. He sat all the way up with him inside of her and his mouth found hers again. She wrapped her legs around his back and hips. He held her around her back, and felt her grind down on him, her clit rubbing against his lower abdomen. 

“Jesus Christ, Sam, you are amazing,” he whispered.

“You are too, Santa. Now come,” she said with a little smile.

She rotated her hips up and down, and in small circles around his cock. He’d never felt anything like this before. She rode him gently. After a few minutes of him being up inside of her, he looked her in the eyes and came inside of her. His body shook with his orgasm, as well as many emotions flooding him. 

She watched his face as he came. She had never felt so connected during sex before. She’d never had this many orgasms before. And never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine being fucked by two Colonel O’Neill’s. It was a Christmas miracle, she thought. She held his eyes as they gave their final thrusts.

He caressed her back for a few moments during their afterglow, keeping himself buried deep within her. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and she was holding her naked chest close to his. 

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” he said, kissing her some more.

“Merry Christmas, Jack,” she replied. 

She started to kiss him again. He felt like he was falling asleep. Did she drug him? Did electric Jack drug him? He could hear her voice, but her face was fading.

“Sir. Can you hear me? Colonel! Sir, we need you to wake up,” Sam kept repeating. 

“Daniel, I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything except throwing a glass of cold water on him. He just won’t wake up.”

Daniel handed her an ammonia capsule. Sam snapped it and shook it to activate it, then put it directly under the Colonel’s nose.

He woke immediately, waving his hands in front of his face and yelling out as he sat up.

“Sir, how do you feel?” she asked.

He looked at her with surprise. He patted himself down like he was looking for something. He stared at her face, not knowing where he was. OK, good, I’m not naked, and I’m not hard, he thought. 

“Sam?” he asked in confusion.

“Yes sir, and Daniel and Teal’c are here, too. Are you OK?”

“What happened?” he asked, still staring at her face.

“We’re not entirely sure, sir. The three of us came through and found you already face down on the floor. You don’t remember what happened?” she asked.

He looked around at where he was. Then the memories all came back. He looked at Sam and his eyes got huge. He remembered another one of him. Two of him. Both of them with Sam. Both of them naked with Sam. Both of them fucking Sam every way they could bend her body.

“Oh god, Sam, are you OK?” he asked in a panic.

“Yes, sir. I’ve been right here with Daniel and Teal’c the whole time.”

He still had fear and panic in his voice. A dream? Was it all a dream? It had to have been a dream. Sam is not acting strange, he thought to himself. 

“OK, no one moves a muscle without my orders. No one splits off from the group, you got that?”

They all looked at him like he was crazy, but they all said OK to his orders.

“You OK, sir? Really?” she asked. He just looked at her for a moment. 

“Ya, get me up. From the floor. Stand me up, on my feet,” he stumbled over his words.

They got him up on his feet again. They walked down the platform to the floor at the foot of the Stargate platform. They looked to be in some sort of underground bunker. It looked the same as in his dream, but without the Christmas decorations.

“And no one goes through any doors without the rest of us, clear?” he commanded. 

O’Neill reached into his pocket and pulled out a Santa hat. 

“What the hell?” he exclaimed, looking over to Sam, who had no idea why he had a Santa hat. 

He reached over and put the Santa hat on Sam’s head.

“Merry Christmas, Carter,” he said as he put the hat on her, giving her a nervous smile.

“Merry Christmas, sir,” she replied, giving him a very odd look.

“Is anyone else hot? I feel like I need to change my clothes,” O’Neill said, noticing his pants were a bit sticky as he walked.


End file.
